


配文

by loveyourdj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyourdj/pseuds/loveyourdj
Summary: ⚠️ 霜铁、私设捏造、短配文⚠️ 狱警霜×囚犯铁





	配文

明亮的走廊，警棍沿路敲响铁栏杆，黑发男人轻哼着曲调，执行巡逻的工作。在这高级监狱里，不管是周遭环境还是待遇一切都是如此的好，对于他来说是再适合不过的一份工作，甚至他也在这里看上一个囚犯。

是的，他对一位囚犯感到有兴趣。那名囚犯的编号为0085，是位天才，当然这个人也是因这方面才会被押送至这所监狱关押。

他会对这个人产生兴趣也不过是凑巧，0085是个高傲的人，而这意味着他并不会轻易屈服。还记得当时0085刚被送来，那副生人勿近的模样，多么象只警戒心相当重的大型猫科动物，露出尖牙利爪随时都在戒备、伺机而动。

正好0085的囚房是在他的管辖区，那天就是他负责押送这个人。一路上0085都没说过任何一句话，当然他也不想要这个人太多话，他会嫌烦。可这个人只是一昧的沉默，他知道，沉默，是这个人向他们传达的无声抗议。

关押至今不是没有见过象0085这类型的囚犯，但0085却又稍微凸显出那份独特。不禁让他观察起这个人，他发现在同性中身高算偏矮的男人有着一头棕发，下颚留着独特的小胡子，尤其那双炯炯有神的棕色大眼，与之对视彷佛会将魂魄吸走般令人着迷。

这时他才惊觉自己正与0085对上眼，仔细看那双眼眸意外不是纯粹的棕色，而是混杂深褐，看上去象是焦糖色泽。就连睫毛也卷翘浓密，每眨一下眼，那睫毛尾端就会轻轻扇过下眼袋，象似羽毛飘扬那般轻柔。

小个子男人看似平凡，可又有着异样色彩，这种差异让他忽然想去深入知晓这个人的所有过去。他只是一名狱警，顶多从上司那边拿取到有关囚犯的来历资料，却并不是所有资讯都齐全，有部分也会被隐藏起来不让他们知道，或许就是所谓政府的考量。

就是从那一刻起，他对0085多了一份心思，这也影响日后他对这个人的态度。

 

－

 

警铃响起，他便二话不说往0085的牢房前去，自从0085来到这里后，就时常警铃大作逼得所有狱警都绷紧头皮及神经，就怕让这个囚犯逃出监狱。他说过这个人是个天才，因此即使被关押在这高戒备的监狱之中也是有法子逃出牢房，甚是逃出这里。

当然作为管辖那区狱警的他，不可能让0085这么明目张胆的逃狱。第一次0085快要成功越狱时他抓了回来，再之后的无数次不意外都是他捉回来，每次他都能在0085跨越最后那道线以前捉捕到，押回牢房再次关押。

这次0085又不心死的选择越狱，他真的难以理解，这个人到底是有多愚蠢，明知道不管怎样都会败在他手里，怎么还是义无反顾的尝试逃离这里。这所监狱的构造虽不复杂却有很多弯道及相似的走廊，会让人有种身处迷宫的错觉。

0085彷佛拥有这所监狱的蓝图，驾轻就熟的摸着路快速移动，朝着出口去。在确认0085不在牢房内后，他拿出电子面板看着上头的红点正在移动中，这是在进来前所有囚犯都必须被安置在后颈的一个奈米追踪器，而他就是这点不理解，0085相当聪明，不可能不知道那个追踪器会曝露行踪，除非对方就是要挑衅他。

他追着那红点，最后红点停在某一处不再动作，则是在原地打转。他没想太多，便立刻追上前到红点停留处，没想到一个人影都没有，他再低头确认查看，那红点确实就显示在这里，却找不到人。如果不是机器坏了，就是他被耍了。

“该死！”懊恼的咒骂一句，急躁的拨了下额前落下的发丝。

一直以来每次他都成功阻止了0085的逃狱，万万没想到这次却失策，让这个人混蛋真的给逃掉了。就在他想着之后该如何与典狱长交代时，后头有人用手指轻轻点了点他的肩膀，他扭过头就是捉住那个人的手腕，把人给压制到墙上。

“疼──”

在对方发出吃痛声后，他才注意到被自己压制在墙上的人正是他刚还在气脑的逃犯。既然都逃走了怎么还跑回来，是要嘲笑他？这可真是足够挑衅。

“不是逃狱吗？怎么还敢出现在我面前，嗯？”

“如果那么简单就好了。”

“什么意思？”他危险的眯起罕见的绿眸，“说。”

用力收紧0085背在后头的双手，这举动不意外让对方再次发出吃痛声。

“你明知道原因的，何必要我说？”

小个子男人侧过头用那双恍若看透一切的棕眸凝视他，嘴角带着很浅的笑意。

 

－

 

有时监狱里有着不成文的规矩，例如象现在这样：他使用狱警的特权，可以对囚犯为所欲为。在他所负责的管辖区，没人会来说话，即使有人针对他，也会在看见他沈下的脸色懂得知难而退，所以他压根不需担心被其他狱警向上打小报告，毕竟他们狱警跟狱警之间是会互相包庇的，这就是腐烂的体系。

虽他相当不屑，却又窃喜在这点上对他是有好处的。

小个子男人的双手被手铐给限制住行动，趴俯在地上，而他则压在对方上头，一只手捉着纤瘦的手腕，另一手拿着一把钥匙在男人眼前晃了晃。

“如何？你想要我帮你解开手铐吧，那就乖乖听话。”

“老实说，我觉得我已经很乖了。”0085不以为意的瞄了钥匙一眼，“不然也不会让你象这样把我压在地板上。”

“要嘴硬也只有现在了，Stark。”

他在这样两人独处的时候才会呼唤棕发男人的姓氏，又往下靠近一点对方，额前往上梳的浏海垂下几根，与对方柔软的棕发交错在一起，黑与棕相融。

用带了黑色手套的手捏住男人的脸颊往后掰，低头用力啃咬上那意外多话，甚全是废话的嘴唇，咬合力道加重直接将那软嫩的唇瓣咬出口子。铁锈味立刻侵占他的味蕾，彼此唇齿间全是鲜血，他张嘴含住吸吮起对方渐渐肿起的下唇。

钥匙早已不知被他扔到何处，左手循着身下人的背脊向下滑行，手指轻易就勾开裤子的松紧带，将那饱满圆嫩的臀部曝露在空气之中，他眯起绿眸，伸出中指从尾椎蔓延最后撑开缝隙，一点预兆都没有的探入内部。此举惹得棕发男人发出闷哼声，脸也埋进自己的臂弯，可臀部则象是配合他的手指动作，自行向上抬，让他可以更顺利进入。

他向来不是个会呵护人的人，因此他简单扩张就把自己埋入对方的体内。这不是他们第一次发生这种行为，扭曲的关系本不应该存在的，但他们却陷入其中，只因这远远超出他们所预想的还要来的令人疯狂。

“我有说过你很象鸟吗？”

“哼嗯、没有……”

“那我告诉你，你很象只鸟。”

“哪里象、啊──！”

猛的撞击，惹的男人唉了一声。细微的喘息声，越发猛烈的贴合，他每次几乎全数退出又极尽残忍的全数埋入，并且恶意的左右顶弄。棕发男人那双被铐住的手紧紧攥着，泪水啪搭啪搭滴在地面上，混身发颤的承受他从后头的无情撞击。

在他最后一次撞入并喷涌后，他伸手捧住男人的下颚向上抬起，保持埋入的姿势，低头亲吻那已不再流血的嘴唇，这次他没有粗暴的啃咬，而是浅浅摩娑。看着眼角挂着泪水的男人，他眯起眼眸，手指捏了捏那水嫩的嘴唇。

“不许逃。”仅仅简短一句话，却包含了许多意思。

你只能成为我的笼中鸟。


End file.
